Second Chance
by chocolatemarzipan
Summary: Everyone has a second chance, but how do you make the person you hurt come back. A story of loving and never letting go. songfic
1. Second Chance

************************  
  
Second Chance  
  
************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the song used in this fic.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
  
You don't know how lovely you are  
  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
  
Tell you I set you apart  
  
The whistle of steam woke the passengers up from their sleep, like the sun brings light to the darkness. He sat there in the train, writing letters that would never get to their destination. The smell of honey was in the air, from the warm tea being served to the passengers, he sat there in his soaked clothes, heartbroken, but still hopeful that maybe he'd get there in time. A lady with pink hair handed him a cup, she stared at him quietly and broke the silence...  
  
"Tenchi, is that you?"  
  
He looked up, suprised as well as glad.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Washu, what are you doing here?"  
  
She gave her 1,000 watt smile, and replied.  
  
"I'm trying to make a living now, but I still have my inventions, and I'm working on so much, that it's hard for me to keep up with this job. So anyways what are you doing here?"  
  
Tenchi swirled the warm honey tea in the cup, the rich brown color getting darker with each passing moment.  
  
"I'm going to find her..."  
  
Washu sighed.  
  
"It will be hard, but, I know you will."  
  
Washu gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked off into the back of the cabin car. Tenchi watched as the clouds grew large, outside the window. "Rain" he thought "just like that day..." He put the cup on the table and fell asleep as the raindrops pounded on the glass, a silent lullaby.  
  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
  
Oh let's go back to the start  
  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
  
Heads on a science apart  
  
A few hours later it was time for him to get off the train, he got off and watched sadly as it went away to another destination, leaving him behind. The rain was terrible, it hit him constantly like arrows through the heart. He fumbled as he opened the door to the taxi, and he laughed at his own clumsiness. Tenchi looked at his watch, only 3 hours till he met her again, till he found her... His head whispered to him quietly "get there soon, you can't miss this, it's your only chance maybe this time she'll come back home and everything will be normal again."   
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
  
Oh take me back to the start  
  
When the taxi took Tenchi to the closest place he could bring him, he got off. Only two more hours, two more rides, and 300 miles left. A woman in a blue dress watched as she saw the familiar person, she approached him and asked for the time.  
  
"Its 10:00" he replied and looked at her.  
  
He immediately recognized the woman, and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again Mihoshi."  
  
"You too Tenchi-- why are you here anyways."  
  
"It's today, don't you remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm visiting her later..."  
  
"Well Mihoshi I'll see you later, I have to be going."  
  
The bus stopped right in front of him and he got on, and Mihoshi strolled off in the other direction. The rain was getting softer, and reminded Tenchi of the day when all this started....  
  
It was any other day in the Masaki household, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the smiling faces of everyone inside the house gleamed with the brightness that no one could imagine. Ryoko, was around Tenchi, Ayeka was talking to Sasami, Washu was in her lab, and Mihoshi was being yelled by Kiyone. It was a normal day, except that this day Tenchi had something to tell the family. He sat down at the table waiting for the food to come. It was oddly silent as if they were waiting for him to say something important. He looked down quietly at the table...   
  
"Err- I have something to uh... tell yo-you all..."  
  
He looked at Ryoko, she smiled faintly, her cerulean hair covering her face, letting her golden eyes be cast in shadows. Then he looked at Ayeka who sat there looking into her lap, her amythyst hair all around her, her ruby colored eyes started to turn crimson.   
  
"This has to be the hardest descion in my life, I love you both but I can only spend the rest of my life with one of you... and I love..."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka's hearts where pounding at an increased rate. They knew that the word he said next would tear their friendship apart.   
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
Ryoko's tears burst out of her eyes, and she smiled. Ayeka sat there quiet and knowing. Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder trying to tell her words that he couldn't express and he had wondered if he had made a mistake...  
  
"Tenchi..." she whispered "don-n't..."  
  
Then she kissed him on the cheek, and gave Ryoko a hug. The next day, she got up and told everyone she was going to take a trip, that was a year ago, a year ago today. She sent them postcards from where she would go writing things like "Ryoko, I know you would love this place," and "I wish you were here, it would be much better."  
  
When Ryoko heard she was never coming back, she went to find her, for 6 months she searched and searched Tenchi never got to say the words he wanted to say to Ryoko...  
  
His family had disbanded that day, because they knew it would never be the same. Sasami still stayed with him, he had asked her if she wanted to go with him, but she declined, she had gone a few months ago to see them, and she knew that Tenchi wanted to see her. "He needs to make this journey on his own..." Tsunami whispered.  
  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
  
Questions of science, science and progress  
  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
  
Oh and I rush to the start  
  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
  
Coming back as we are  
  
He reached the end of the ride and watched as the rain stopped. The sky was still gray though, and he began walking to his destination, always looking ahead, never looking back. He looked to the side oer a railing on the highway, there was a little valley, a car was there twisted into a black mess of metal. It was cold and it was dark, it was as if heaven had froze over, but soon he would be happy again. His heart skipped beats knowing he was close to her, that in a few minutes he would be with the one he loved. No one was nearby on the empty street, it was 11:30, almost 12:00, he didn't want to be late, so he quickened his pace. He walked into a house, Kiyone was there and he talked to her.  
  
"She's waiting for you in the back Tenchi."  
  
"I know.. just a few minutes.."  
  
Kiyone laughed, "You want to be there exactly at 12:00 don't you?"  
  
"Yeah..." he smiled.  
  
He looked outside, the sky became a beautiful clear blue.   
  
"It's a wonderful day..."  
  
"I know it is.. Tenchi."  
  
Kiyone opened the door to the back for him. He nodded silently, as she gazed at him. He stepped outside. It was a beautiful place, the sun shone on the flowers, it was crisp and cool, the perfect temprature, because this was the perfect place. He walked for a few meters and ran into a place where there was a small valley. He saw her there nestled in between the trees.   
  
Tenchi walked down the pathway making sure not to fall. He was finally there he looked at his watch.   
  
"12:00"   
  
  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
I'm going back to the start  
  
He looked there right at her and read... Ayeka Jurai, "An angel without wings could never fly, a heart without love will just die, there would be no dreams if there was no sea, and a life without her could never be. I love you Ayeka~ Tenchi." He sat there on the ground. He could feel her spirit around him, letting him have reassurance that she was still there. Something you couldn't see, but you could feel. How he wished he could make her come back, the same as she was before, but she was gone, and there was nothing to make it better, no matter how much he tried.   
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
He turned around. Ryoko stood there, crying.  
  
"You came...."  
  
"Yes, I had too..."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Ryoko, I couldn't lie to you..."  
  
"It's okay Tenchi, I understand now, how much you loved her..."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
She walked away silently... murmuring "I love you Tenchi..." the breeze picking up her words and letting them float in the air. Before he could say anything she was gone. He sat there alone, remembering all the good times they had together. He began to sleep right next to where she lay... it was cold. When it was dark, he stayed there, he never wanted to leave her again.  
  
A week later Ryoko scattered ashes across Ayeka's grave.   
  
"This is where Tenchi would've wanted to be."  
  
Ryoko had her family... Washu had her daughter and Sasami... Kiyone had her life... and Mihoshi had what she wanted.  
  
And Tenchi and Ayeka where reunited in the end, you see life gives us second chances. It's just not in ways you expect.  
  
*******************************  
  
The End   
  
*******************************  
  
VVVReview~! 


	2. Butterfly

Whispers... echo along the howls of the wind. Words left unspoken by that quiet night, the solace broken by unfullfilled promises. The letters left on the train so many years ago, musty and stale, opened by the hands of fate which once again brings two people together. Time is an inevitability, we are never really gone, for in the words and lives of others, we still live on.  
  
" Dear Ayeka,  
  
The reason it hurts so much to seperate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude for what's to come.   
  
When I look at you, I see your beauty and grace and know they have grown stronger with every life you have lived. And I know I have spent every life before this one searching for you. Not someone like you, but you, for your soul and mine always come together. And then, for a reason neither of us understands, we've been forced to say goodbye.  
  
I would love to tell you that everything will work out for us, and I promise to do all I can to make sure it does. But if we never meet again and this is truly goodbye, I know we will see each other again in another life. We will find each other again, and maybe the stars will have changed, and we will not only love each other in that time, but for all the times we've had before.  
  
Love,  
  
Tenchi"  
  
Ryoko closed the letter given to her by Washu, her eyes bright and knowing, still untouched by time. How long had it been? Twenty years? Yes, twenty years today. Reincarnation, was there really such a thing? To be born again. He had led her to believe that there was something greater in this life than she could have ever imagined? She smiled, her children ran in her yard, chasing Ryo-oh-ki around. Her eternal pride and joy was in this house, something she never thought she could find after Tenchi went away, but she did find it and she was thankful she did. She closed her eyes softly, and sensed someone was behind her, "Tenchi..."  
  
Wishes, dreams, memories... scattered across fields of flowers. The earth was buried beneath the ocean of grass. The tree in the middle of the empty valley. It stood there 2 decades later, the same cherry blossom tree. The wind blew and scattered petals throughout the air, they where caught in an angel's hair. She sat beneath the tree, waiting, watching, wondering, her brown hair covering her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He walked faster, he was going to be late, he knew she was waiting there. His purple spiked hair and maroon eyes, were aware of the trouble he was going to be in. Then he saw her. She stood up from her field of flowers and he moved closer trying to speak to her. He said breathlessly,  
  
"I'm sorry Aryuko..."  
  
She smiled,   
  
"It's fine Tenkuni..."  
  
A butterfly flew through the air and she caught it in her hands.  
  
"What are you doing,"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
He put his hands around hers. She shivered. He kissed her hand and whispered,   
  
"I love you..."  
  
She let her hands free the butterfly and it flew into the sky. He stared at her, and she just looked at him, knowing everything about each other, she silently searched in his eyes, and found her place. Then she looked into the atmosphere once more,  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Tenkuni held her hand, and reached for the other one.   
  
"I surrender"  
  
He kissed her, the sweet first, two souls uniting for the first time in ten thousand lifetimes. Each second making up for a lifetime of being lost. A single tear streamed down Aryuko's face, and he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you feel something, wonderful?"  
  
He gazed at her.  
  
"All I know is, I feel like it's been forever, and till forever and the lifetime after the next, I'll never let you go."  
  
He kissed away her tears, and she smiled hugging him tightly, as if to never let him go. The gift of time, the promise, the second chance, each one made up in one day, one hour, one single moment, unbreakable, all summed up in one word: love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The END!  
  
I'll have Sasami answer your questions:  
  
Q:Tenchi died cause of getting sick from staying out in the cold right? im not exactly sure, but i'd like to know.   
  
Sasami: Yes, Tenchi-sama died in this fic from the cold. *cries*  
  
Q:what is that song called? i think ive heard it before, but i dunno the name.  
  
Sasami: It's called The Scientist by Coldplay, (shameless plug) go but their album "A Cold Rush of Blood to The Head."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the letter Tenchi wrote to Ayeka in this fic, it's by Nicholas Sparks in his book, "The Notebook." 


End file.
